Pinypon With real hair
A newly released series of Pinypon. These are like other dolls but they come with brushable, actual hair! Each of the real hair dolls come with brushes and a couple accessories. As well as a special little device, like glittery hair gel. However, they are not shown to come with changable outfits and it is unknown if the hair is sewn into the head or removeable. So far there has been a number of regular dolls released for this line, but there has also been two, bigger dolls with more hair options, which can be explained further down. Regular Real Hair Pinypon Brunette The brunette pinypon is a fair skin girl with lilac eyes. Her hair is about waist length and worn down, with two thin braids held by pink silk ribbon. She wears a green and purple tank top with coil brush image, a yellow pleat skirt with white belt, and purple sandals. Her accent colors are purple and she comes with a bright bronze colored glitter pen. Platinum This pinypon has fair skin and pastel pink eyes. She wears her platinum blonde hair down, with two small pieces of it held up by red silk bows. She wears a red tube top with a bottle of shampoo on it, a blue and yellow skirt, and red maryjane shoes. Her accent color seems to be red or powder blue. Pink With her big smile, this cutie shows off her pretty pink hair. Worn short, she holds most of it in pigtails held by rubber bands. She has very pale purple-pink eyes. Her outfit consists of a pale yellow top with a pair of scissors and pink sleeves, a pink flowery skirt, and a pair of pale yellow sneakers. Her accent color is pink! Purple Rocking the bob cut, this lavender haired girl is ready for a day of fun. She has light green eyes with a small tattoo by her right eye, and she wears a pale pink tanktop with a blow dryer on it, a purple ruffle skirt, shoes with white socks, and a pair of bracelets. Her accent color is purple or green. Black A fair skinned girl with lavender eyes, wearing her black hair own. She wears a yellow tanktop with a hairbrush on it, a purple and pale purple striped skirt, purple strap shoes with yellow on the bottom, and two light purple bracelets. Blonde A girl with her hair worn about shoulder length, with some on the side longer then the other. She has deep blue eyes and wears a sporty tanktop with a fuchsia hairbrush, a pair of fuchsia pants, and sneakers. Larger Real Hairs Cuties waiting to have fun with their new owners, these 16cm dolls come with many devices allowing for hours of play. Each doll comes with stickers for her clothing, a single glitter pen, a hair brush, and some studs, clips, and ribbons. Pink The pink haired doll has long hair worn with a slant and dark blue eyes. She wears a blue tanktop with a pink printed skirt, bracelet, and ivy-green maryjane flats. Her glitter pen is white, and her hair acessories include a white hair bow, blue brush, and little yellow, pink, and blue pieces. Blonde This one has bright blonde hair with straight cut bangs and two thick braids. She wears a pink top with blue glitter skirt and a pair of purple maryjane flats. Her eyes are pale blue. She comes with a blue glitter pen, purple hair bow, and all pink acessories. Gallery 82433.jpg pinypon-met-haar (1).jpg pinypon-met-haar (2).jpg hola_caracola_pin_y_pon_89353.jpg images.jpg A0214243_1_large.jpg Category:Pinypon Doll Category:Merchandise